Feelings
by doctorgradusadparnassum
Summary: One-Shot. A slightly AU version in which Root does not die from the gunshot just gets badly injured. "It was late at night and Sameen was watching Root, sitting on a big comfy chair next to the bed. Part of her wanted to take all those needles and tubes off and just take Root away somewhere (This was probably a simulation anyway)."


**Hello human o/**

 **I was rewatching the show and I couldn't get this image off my mind, so I wrote it. This is probably a one-shot but I might write more chapters if I get more ideas. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The volume of her emotions was turned down. She never forgot what that little girl had said to her, it made a lot more sense than how the doctors described her. She was born like this, unlike John. He was trained, they took his emotions away, or taught him how to ignore them. Harold, he was the most emotionally healthy of all of them, he was… Normal. And Root, she felt things but not like the normal people, the volume of her emotions wasn't turned down like Sameen''s and she wasn't trained like Reese, she just felt things differently... She couldn't care less about the life of a person, but if anyone threatened the machine she would do anything to protect it. Root made Shaw feel more, it was like she turned the volume up, just a bit. She had never felt so much emotional pain than when she believed Root was dead, not even when she watched her father die. She felt… Sad and… Lonely. It was a strange feeling.

But she wasn't dead. Almost, but not dead. Root wouldn't give up that easily. She was very badly injured, but still, the doctors expected a full recovery. So Shaw spent most of her free time in the hospital, sitting beside Root. She was usually resting, her body was using all its energy to get her back at her feet.

Harold paid for the best care in New York, of course. So they got a nice room, with nice chairs. He practically set up a personal office in there, since he didn't often work on the field, he was the one who stayed by her side most of the time. But they all took turns, they didn't want her to feel alone. They were all she had. They were her family.

It was late at night and Sameen was watching Root, sitting on a big comfy chair next to the bed. Part of her wanted to take all those needles and tubes off and just take Root away somewhere (This was probably a simulation anyway). And she couldn't stand the annoying noise of the heart rate monitor, she felt like it could start going crazy at any moment and Root would be gone for good. The thought of that made her want to get closer, she reached for the hacker's hand, intertwining their fingers.

'I know I was gone for a long time... And you had to wait for me and all… But you don't have to do the same… Just get better, ok?' She thought, staring at their joined hands. "I miss you." She voiced those words thinking no one would hear them, not expecting a response. But she heard a groan. She looked up and Root was opening her eyes, Sameen stood up and leaned close to her, never unlocking their hands.

She groaned again, "Sameen?" her voice was hoarse, she blinked a few times, looked around. Her eyes found Shaw's and she faintly smiled, "I missed you too."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was kind of half asleep."

"How are you feeling?" Shaw took her free hand to caress her cheek.

"Tired. Groggy. Glad that you're here." She smiled. Sameen smiled back, one of her rarest sincere smiles. She leaned closer to kiss Root, a sweet happy kiss.

"If you keep acting like this, people are going to stop thinking that you're a sociopath…" Root said sarcastically.

"You started it"

"I couldn't help myself, I have a thing for hottie assassins"

"Yeah, and you couldn't stop irritating me so I had to give in…"

"Don't kid yourself, Sameeen. You wanted me as much, otherwise, you would've killed me just for being a pain in the ass."

"Oh, really?" Shaw looked at her with a doubtful smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, you like me, Sameen." She almost said love...

Shaw looked down at her her smirk had involuntarily turned into a smile. She was right, Sameen loved Root. But she wouldn't give her the satisfaction of confirming it, not by word. So she kissed her, a long sweet kiss that said what she wasn't ready to speak.


End file.
